happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Halo Never Devil
Halo Never Devil is a season 117 Happy Tree Fanon episode. Plot Inside of the convenience store, Pace is seen buying few groceries, in which including small packs of sweets and desserts. When he picks up the grocery bags to left, he encounters with Horns who just entering the store, causing the poor goat to have a sudden heart attack. His body has collapsed as Horns goes up to him and realizes that he is dead, he gone panic and try to help him out as giving him medical emergency which a huge failure. As determined to "save" Pace, he tries to find a solution to bring him back to life, but as he left to somewhere, Hoofcloud appears from above the sky while the shiny heavenly light emitting her. She walks toward the goat corpse and decides to pick his soul into the heaven, alongside with herself. Before they can reaching to the door of it, Nun walks inside the store and sees the pegasus and Pace's soul flying away, thinking of them as "monsters", he throw some holy waters on them. While Hoofcloud is not being damaged by it, albeit she get injured by the shards of bottles, which causing her to be enraged by and attacking him. His companion, Damion, is awake by the violent between the priest and pegasus. As when he is being dragged into the ruckus, Hoofcloud attack him after Nun get knocked out, he struggle to handle her from making more problems. Both devil and angel are busy against each others, Pace as in ghost form now, faint again after seeing his dead body. Damion throws Hoofcloud away and picks the passed out Nun, when he try to get him up again, Germy and Horns appear on the scene; they both run toward empty "already-dead" Pace's body and the former calls the ambulance, as soon as it arrives, they quickly bring him into it and go to hospital. As when they left the scene, the pegasus has awaken from the blackout and as soon as her goal is vanished, she become very ferocious and yell angrily, to the point where she is hunting down the culprits. At first, Damion wants to track her down to stop her, however realizing Pace is missing, he then change his direction to find him before dealing with the angel. Leaving Nun, still in the blackout condition. Meanwhile in the hospital, Horns is seen extremely panic and Germy tries his best, in hope to "revive" Pace with defibrillator, but to no avail. He tells that he is already gone and Horns mourns on his death, then he left the hospital in great disappointment. Germy puts the body into the morgue until Hoofcloud appears as crashing through the wall in high speed, killing Germy who turned into splatter of blood and few of his internal organs. She flies toward Pace and becomes more furious than before, flying away again in searching for his soul. At the park, Pace walks around in circle without acknowledging that he is a ghost now, confused to think where he will go next, so he choose to go to a dessert store instead. Damion sees him and is going to take him back, but has stopped by Hoofcloud who appear in front of him as arrive. She protest against about Pace will go to heaven and not underworld as the devils are, just hearing most of her insults about him and his species, he left her alone instead while she herself still babbling. But the pegasus is not allowing him and becoming much wilder, she lift the car near her and throw it to Damion, but in vain, he manages to survive from it, in spite of the injuries he has. Hoofcloud is very frustrated and uses most of her powers to attack him. Inside of the store, however, Pace is seen taking a drink on a glass of cherry soda while Muddy sees what she see but completely ignoring it. After finishing the tasty soda, he then grabs many plates of desserts and eats them all without any heart problems as he thought to be. Frills sees the floating cake get eaten by thin air and is startled in horror, running into the kitchen. She tells her sister about what she has seeing at but Muddy shrugs off and walks away, Frills in the other hand, is afraid of her sight but trying to ignore it as part of her imagination. Pace walks to the kitchen and greets at her, however, in the eyes of dog, seeing a ghost Pace in front of her has making the shiver down her spine; before she gets tripped by puddle of oil and fell into wheeled bucket, before thrown away into the dessert stalls and causing them to fall as such dominos. The dessert store has gotten destroyed and Pace leaves in silence after realized his mistake of waving at the dog, meanwhile Muddy; who survived thanks to devil's luck, is picking up her sister by her hair and throwing her into oven, setting the blaze into hell fire until her body exploded. Meanwhile, back to the scene of devil and angel, where they are still fighting against each others until the latter sees Pace walking away, she quickly grab him and fly away but Damion is pulling her tail before throwing her away. Pace falls into the ground and sees the devil waving on him before screaming in horror and passed out yet again, which make him sigh. Hoofcloud, on the other hand, is heavily injured by the damages and more furious as they both are running away again, she tries to find Pace but then she comes across with still disappointed Horns sitting on a bench. Thinking to gain advantages from him to help her out, she walks toward him and says that Pace is still alive but as a ghost, and has been kidnapped by a big bad red devil that believed to take him into inferno instead. Hearing and believing what her saying are true, Horns goes into extreme panic and "asks" how to bring the poor soul back to his place. While giving him the advices of it, Damion is seen having troubles with Pace as for he does not know where to go. While the devil is confused, Horns appears behind of him and takes out a bag of sea salt, which Hoofcloud gives him in order to drive him away; however, when he tries to throw it into Damion, the bag is vibrating until it exploded into the air. The spreading sea salt has burning both devils alongside their eyes, which blinding them and Hoofcloud grabs unconscious Pace on the ground. She then runs away with him while leaves both devils are getting more and more injuries before get evaporated by it. Chamber is seen at hospital to wander around to search Germy for checking his condition, though however, he has found remains of him yet not screaming nor running away. He then sees Pace's corpse frozen inside the morgue, grabs a bottle of water to pour on him and then uses a pair of defibrillator to electrocute him. Suddenly, at else where, still unconscious Pace is flying away from Hoofcloud's hands and going back to the hospital by a long trip. She gets annoyed by this and chases after him, she is holding one of his legs but can not pulling him back; therefore, she get stuck with the goat. As much strength as she uses to hold him off, a truck is driven toward them both, while Pace is safe but not the angel do, as she is underneath it and grabbing the drive axle; which killing her by being mangled alive. Until when arrived at the hospital, the ghost begins to go to the morgue and put back to his body. Thanks to Chamber's action in attempt to "kill" him, Pace has revived and yet awaking then screaming in horror, leaving Chamber in closed morgue room. While he is still screaming, he then realizes that he is now back to normal and when sees the balloon exploded in front of him; he does not feel his heart exploded. This has cheering him up and walking away in happy, although however, his happiness has ended very soon as the shards of glass fall on him and kill him into chunks. The episode ends with Pace's heart beating once more time before completely silent. Moral "Anything could be possible!" Deaths *Germy has blasted into splatter by Hoofcloud. *Both Horns and Damion are evaporated by the sea salt. *Chamber is possibly frozen to death. (Debatable) *Pace has a heart attack, but revived as ghost; then get sliced into chunks by shards of glass after bring life from death. Trivia *This is one of few episodes where the normal character is revived from death, but then get killed again. *Angel and Devil can be seen as costumers of the dessert store. *While Zipper has already confirmed to be deceased, there is a poster of him with the quote of "living in paradise!". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 117 episodes